


The Bashful Bride

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of the matrimonial habits of the kingdom of Fabul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bashful Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian-sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eerian-sadow).



> (3)  
> FFIV: Yang & his Wife--"And then I bashed it with the rolling pin!"

“We were arranged to be married for years before we finally met. On that day, our wedding day, he had been out all night, fasting and meditating at the Temple. At dawn, he climbed the high tower, bare as a newborn. Tradition, you know.”

“And he took you in his arms for the first time,” Edward ventured lyrically, while Rosa bounced young Rydia on her lap, “declaring his eternal, undying love for you, no doubt.”

“Oh, no, none of that. It came up,” Yang’s wife straightened a crooked finger in demonstration, “and then I bashed it with the rolling pin!”


End file.
